colby_s_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:1998/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:843D:5A22:FCDF:106F-20191105045125
Carlton UK Productions United Productions | network = ITV Network (CITV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.rosieandjim.tv }} Rosie and Jim (sometimes written as Rosie & Jim) is a British children's television programme produced by Ragdoll Productions and aired on ITV from 3 September 1990 to 10 March 2000, and on PBS from 5 September 1992 to 31 March 2001. The programme continued to be repeated periodically on CITV until August 2004. In January 2013, CITV reran the episode Locks as part of the channel's 30th anniversary. Story Rosie and Jim are two rag dolls who live aboard a narrowboat called the Ragdoll, which is from Birmingham. There, they sit with a concertina on their lap, and come alive when no one is looking to explore the world that they pass by on the canal. They learn to experience things by following the Ragdoll s owner on his or her adventures, and secretly joining in with them. Usually they end up causing trouble, but they are never detected because no one ever sees them. Characters Rosie Rosie (puppeteered and voiced by Rebecca Nagan) is the female rag doll. In their adventures, she carries a bag that has her name written on it. She wears a yellow dress and has long shaggy black hair. She is often heard referring to the boat driver as "fizzgog" (John Cunliffe), "loopy lobes" (or just "loopy"; Pat Hutchins) and "tootle" (Neil Brewer). She calls Jim "Noggin". Her skin colour changed from white to black over the course of the series. Jim Jim (puppeteered and voiced by Robin Stevens) is the male rag doll. In their adventures, he can be seen carrying a note book, in which he sometimes draws things that he has seen. He has short red hair and wears a Light brown Trousers, a Shirt, with a red scarf and a brown waistcoat. He also refers to the boat driver as "fizzgog", "loopy lobes" and "tootle". The shade of his skin has changed slightly throughout the series. Duck Duck sits on top of the Ragdoll boat and can be heard quacking when there are no humans around so that both Rosie and Jim know that the coast is clear. During many episodes, Rosie or Jim can be seen kissing the duck. Narrowboat owners Rosie and Jim's home is the narrowboat Ragdoll. Throughout its run the boat was acquired by three owners, each one playing a role according to their profession. * John Cunliffe (Fizzgog): 1990–1992, 50 episodes An author who writes stories about Rosie and Jim based upon his own everyday outings. Cunliffe was the only presenter to break the fourth wall, delivering pieces to camera and narration throughout every episode, which ended with a self-penned short cutout animated story done by Alan Rogers and Peter Lang (Pigeon Street). * Pat Hutchins (Loopy Lobes): 1994–1996, 45 episodes An illustrator who creates pictures, gathering ideas from her adventures. Each episode would start with Pat finishing a drawing of Rosie and Jim and end with an illustration, again by Pat, based upon the episode. At the end of each episode, Duck would be hidden in the picture, with Rosie and Jim trying to find him. Pat also illustrated the books and art work for the videos between 1994 and 1996. * Neil Brewer (Tootle): 1997–2000, 81 episodes A singer and musician who plays the harmonica and the concertina. Neil would begin each episode looking for his harmonica followed by Rosie and Jim talking about and introducing him. Brewer would often end each episode with a song played on his concertina; prompted by Rosie and Jim who would leave the instrument for him to play, next to Duck. At the end of each episode, the rag dolls would often join in with the song, unknown to Neil. Brewer became the longest serving owner of the boat and was the only one to star in a live theatre tour of the show in 2000. Following the boat's redundancy from Ragdoll Productions, it is no longer on display to the public. Series 1 (1990–1991) John Cunliffe *1. Locks – 3 September 1990 *2. Painting – 10 September 1990 *3. Supermarket – 17 September 1990 – John travels to Merry Hill Shopping Centre to shop at Sainsbury's *4. Tunnel – 24 September 1990 - John takes the Ragdoll along the Netherton Tunnel Branch Canal. *5. Horse Towing – 1 October 1990 *6. Glass – 8 October 1990 - John travels to Stourbridge to see how Glass is made *7. Boat Building – 15 October 1990 *8. Washing – 22 October 1990 - John travels to Quarry Bank to visit The Washateria to do his Laundry *9. Coal – 29 October 1990 *10. Clipping – 5 November 1990 *11. Falcons – 12 November 1990 *12. Woollen Mill – 19 November 1990 *13. Bread – 26 November 1990 *14. Shopping – 3 December 1990 - John travels to Tewkesbury to shop at The Dainty Morsel and later have a picnic *15. Weaving – 10 December 1990 - John travels to Upton-Upon-Severn to visit Midsummer Weavers *16. Ferry – 17 December 1990 - John travels to Evesham to ride on Hampton Ferry *17. Milking – 7 January 1991 *18. Sailing – 14 January 1991 *19. Steam – 21 January 1991 *20. Abbey – 28 January 1991 - John travels to Tewkesbury to visit Tewkesbury Abbey *21. Breakdown – 4 February 1991 *22. Pottery – 11 February 1991 - John travels to Pershore to visit a Pottery *23. Fairground – 18 February 1991 – John travels along the River Severn through Worcester to Stourport *24. Letters – 25 February 1991 *25. Finding the Way – 4 March 1991 - John travels along the River Severn through Worcester then he goes to Ragley Hall in Alcester to a maze Series 2 (1991–1992) John Cunliffe *26. Automata – 30 September 1991 *27. Butterflies – 7 October 1991 - John Cunliffe visits Stratford Butterfly Farm in Stratford Upon Avon *28. Houses – 14 October 1991 *29. Hair – 21 October 1991 - John Cunliffe visits Renoir Hair Salon in Birmingham *30. School – 28 October 1991 – John Cunliffe visits a school in Birmingham *31. Bricks – 4 November 1991 *32. Small Animals – 11 November 1991 - John Cunliffe visits Evesham from Stratford Upon Avon to see some Small Animals at Twyford Country Centre *33. Hats – 18 November 1991 - John Cunliffe visits The Rag Market in Birmingham *34. Hospital – 25 November 1991 - John Cunliffe visits Birmingham Children's Hospital in Birmingham *35. Boat Painting – 2 December 1991 *36. Sheepdog – 9 December 1991 *37. Waterworks – 16 December 1991 *38. Blacksmith – 6 January 1992 *39. Library – 13 January 1992 - John Cunliffe visits The Children's Library in Sutton Coldfield *40. Dredging – 20 January 1992 *41. Rope – 27 January 1992 *42. Trees – 3 February 1992 *43. Shoes – 10 February 1992 – John Cunliffe visits Worcester to buy some shoes from Blunts Shoes *44. Brass – 17 February 1992 *45. Flying – 24 February 1992 - John Cunliffe visits Bidford on Avon to learn to fly in a plane at Avon Soaring Centre *46. Coracle – 2 March 1992 *47. Puppet Show – 9 March 1992 - John Cunliffe visits Stratford Upon Avon to Swan Theatre (Stratford) see a Puppet Show performed by Major Mustard *48. Shire Horses – 16 March 1992 - John Cunliffe visits Stratford Upon Avon to visit the Stratford Shire Horse Centre *49. Eggs – 23 March 1992 *50. Boat Festival – 30 March 1992 – John Cunliffe visits a boat festival on his last day of owning the Ragdoll boat before being replaced by Pat Hutchins Series 3 (1994) Pat Hutchins *51. Radio Station - 3 January 1994 *52. Babies - 4 January 1994 *53. Steam Train - 5 January 1994 *54. Barn Owl - 6 January 1994 *55. Gingerbread Man - 7 January 1994 *56. Musical Instruments - 10 January 1994 *57. Flower Baskets - 11 January 1994 *58. Duck Gets Lost - 12 January 1994 *59. Ten Pin Bowling - 13 January 1994 *60. Sneezes - 14 January 1994 *61. Digging For Potatoes - 17 January 1994 *62. Pony Riding - 18 January 1994 *63. Lovely Bananas - 19 January 1994 *64. Splish Splash Splosh - 20 January 1994 *65. Down on the Farm - 21 January 1994 *66. The Hat Factory - 24 January 1994 *67. The Disappearing Sausages - 25 January 1994 *68. Soapy Duck - 26 January 1994 *69. Bouncy Castles - 27 January 1994 *70. A Special Dance - 28 January 1994 *71. Flood on the Boat - 31 January 1994 *72. The Shoemaker - 1 February 1994 *73. Scarecrow - 2 February 1994 *74. Roller Skating - 3 February 1994 *75. Stars at Night - 4 February 1994 Series 4 (1996) Pat Hutchins *76. Acrobats – 12 January 1996 - Pat Hutchins Visits a Circus in Stratford Upon Avon *77. Earrings – 19 January 1996 *78. The Best Boat in the World – 26 January 1996 - Pat Hutchins visits Stratford Upon Avon to have a ride in a Gondala *79. Mouse on the Boat – 2 February 1996 *80. Floating Restaurant – 9 February 1996 *81. On Safari – 16 February 1996 *82. Exercise – 23 February 1996 *83. Little Lost Kitten – 1 March 1996 *84. Stripes – 8 March 1996 *85. Magical Lights – 15 March 1996 *86. Making Pizza – 22 March 1996 *87. Shop Window – 29 March 1996 *88. Visiting the Vet – 5 April 1996 *89. Bus Ride – 12 April 1996 *90. Dog Training – 19 April 1996 *91. Winning the Race – 26 April 1996 *92. The Milkman – 3 May 1996 *93. Ballroom Dancing – 10 May 1996 *94. The Umbrella Factory – 17 May 1996 *95. Sleepy Baby – 24 May 1996 – Pat Hutchins looks after a baby on her last day of owning the Ragdoll boat before being replaced by Neil Brewer Series 5 (1997) Neil Brewer *96. Harmonica – 6 January 1997 *97. Spring Cleaning – 10 January 1997 *98. Water Skiing – 13 January 1997 *99. Cake – 17 January 1997 *100. Sing Song – 20 January 1997 *101. Pony And Trap – 24 January 1997 *102. Ducks – 27 January 1997 *103. Football – 31 January 1997 *104. Chimney Sweep – 3 February 1997 *105. Windy Day – 7 February 1997 *106. Chair – 10 February 1997 *107. Kites – 14 February 1997 *108. Tailor – 17 February 1997 *109. Hot Air Balloon – 21 February 1997 *110. Bike Ride – 24 February 1997 *111. Parrot – 28 February 1997 *112. Beach – 3 March 1997 *113. Roundabout – 7 March 1997 *114. Mattress – 10 March 1997 *115. Theatre – 14 March 1997 Series 6 (1998) Neil Brewer *116. Noodles – 5 January 1998 *117. Pigeons – 9 January 1998 - Neil Brewer visits Trafalgar Square in London to meet some Pigeons *118. Camping – 12 January 1998 *119. Big Ben – 16 January 1998 – Neil Brewer visits Big Ben in Westminster, London *120. Golf – 19 January 1998 *121. Tower Of London – 23 January 1998 *122. Newspaper – 26 January 1998 *123. Waterslide – 30 January 1998 *124. Fish – 2 February 1998 *125. Stilts – 6 February 1998 *126. Diy – 9 February 1998 *127. Ketchup – 13 February 1998 *128. Lullaby – 16 February 1998 *129. Driftwood – 20 February 1998 *130. Tower Bridge – 23 February 1998 *131. Music Boat – 27 February 1998 *132. Recording Studio – 2 March 1998 *133. One Man Band – 6 March 1998 *134. Chinese Lion Dance – 9 March 1998 *135. Music Party – 13 March 1998 Series 7 (1999) Neil Brewer *136. Sticky Honey – 4 January 1999 *137. Chainmaking – 8 January 1999 *138. Shining Armour – 11 January 1999 *139. Naughty Little Frog – 15 January 1999 *140. Thatching – 18 January 1999 *141. Sailing Boat – 22 January 1999 *142. Drawing – 25 January 1999 *143. Disco – 29 January 1999 *144. Remote Control – 1 February 1999 *145. Keep Fit – 5 February 1999 *146. Dry Walling – 8 February 1999 *147. Baby Elephant – 12 February 1999 *148. Washing Day – 15 February 1999 *149. Lifeboat Rescue – 19 February 1999 *150. Knitting Factory – 22 February 1999 *151. Road Boat – 26 February 1999 *152. Line Dancing – 1 March 1999 *153. Wallpaper – 5 March 1999 *154. High Bar – 8 March 1999 *155. Riding Lesson – 12 March 1999 Series 8 (2000) Neil Brewer *156. Disappearing Duck – 3 January 2000 *157. Upside Down – 7 January 2000 *158. Where's My Wedding Ring – 10 January 2000 *159. Mother's Day – 14 January 2000 *160. Steel Band – 17 January 2000 *161. Disappearing Trousers – 21 January 2000 *162. Jumble Duck – 24 January 2000 *163. Flour Trail – 28 January 2000 *164. Birthday Party – 31 January 2000 *165. Lots Of Knots – 4 February 2000 *166. Flashing Fire Engine – 7 February 2000 *167. Amazing Teddy – 11 February 2000 *168. Rescue The Rubbish – 14 February 2000 *169. Water, Water Everywhere – 18 February 2000 *170. Hop To The Hospital – 21 February 2000 *171. Lazy Day – 25 February 2000 *172. The Window Cleaner – 28 February 2000 *173. Little Ducklings – 3 March 2000 *174. Runaway Roller Blades – 6 March 2000 *175. The Magic Show – 10 March 2000 International Broadcast * South Africa ** Bop TV Home media releases VHS releases DVD *Rosie and Jim – Sticky Honey and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim – Flashing Fire Engine and Other Urgent Adventures *Rosie and Jim – Up, Up And Away and Other stories *Rosie and Jim – Bumper Pack 1 (released 28 March 2016) *Rosie and Jim – Bumper Pack 2 (released 3 October 2016) Series guide *Series 1 25x15m with John Cunliffe "Fizzgog" First shown from 3 September 1990 *Series 2 25x15m with John Cunliffe "Fizzgog" First shown from 4 November 1991 *Series 3 25x11m with Pat Hutchins "Loopy Lobes" First shown from 3 January 1994 *Series 4 20x11m with Pat Hutchins "Loopy Lobes" First shown from 12 January 1996 *Series 5 20x11m with Neil Brewer "Tootle" First shown from 6 January 1997 *Series 6 20x11m with Neil Brewer "Tootle" First shown from 5 January 1998 *Series 7 20x11m with Neil Brewer "Tootle" First shown from 4 January 1999 *Series 8 21x11m with Neil Brewer "Tootle" First shown from 3 January 2000 References External links *Rosie and Jim website *Ragdoll Productions website * Category:1990 British television series debuts Category:2000 British television series endings Category:1990s British children's television series Category:2000s British children's television series Category:ITV children's television programmes Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by ITV Studios Category:Television series by Ragdoll Productions Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Musical television series Category:Children's comedy television series Category:Television shows set in the West Midlands (county) Category:English-language television programs Category:British television programmes featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:British television programmes featuring puppetry Category:British television series with live action and animation Category:Television programmes produced by Central Independent Television